The Yu-Gi-Oh Cast Play
by theindestructablecuestick
Summary: Various games that characters of Yu-Gi-Oh will play. T rated because of some of the Yu-Gi-Oh characters use of language.


The Yu-Gi-Oh Cast Play...

**A/N: Hello welcome to the first chapter of The Yu-Gi-Oh Cast Play...  
First off at the beginning of each chapter there will be the name of the game and the character's who are playing it. Enjoy!  
-theindestructablecuestick**

Game no.1: Mario Kart Double Dash for Gamecube.

Characters involved: Yuugi Mutou, Yami Yuugi, Ryou Bakura, Yami Bakura.

Yami Bakura's POV

"Why are we going to Midget Pharoah's house Ryou?" I asked my Hikari.

"We're going to Yuugi's house to play a game." Ryou said.

"A shadow game?" I asked excitedly. Ryou shook his head.

"It's not a shadow game Bakura and don't you dare make it one!" Ryou shouted at me. I huffed.

"Then what KIND of game is it?" I asked Ryou.

"A video game." Ryou said.

"Is that all you know about the game?" I asked Ryou. He sighed in exasperation.

"Look there's the Kame Game Shop! Let's go Bakura!" Ryou shouted whist dragging me by the arm. As we ran to knock on the door we almost smashed into Yuugi.

"Woah! Calm down guys! I was going to walk out here to see if you two were near but your both already here." Yuugi said.  
I shivered because it was so bloody cold out here it's ridiculous! Yuugi and Ryou noticed my shivering.

"Can we go in Yuugi?" Ryou asked the Midget. Yuugi nodded.

"Sorry I didn't think it was that cold outside. Come on in guys." The midget said while using his hand to indicate us to follow him. We followed him upstairs to the living room where you could see a cube like console on the were a whole bunch of cords which were surprisingly untangled and were neatly put out of the way.

"Why and how did you manage to keep the cords untangled Yuugi?" I asked him. The midget merely shrugged.

"I untangled them so they wouldn't be a trip hazard and I untangled them by tracing where they would go with my left index finger." Yuugi said.

"Where's Yami, Yuugi?" Ryou asked.

"I think he's in the kitchen Ryou." The midget answered my host.

"PHAROAH! GET YOUR ASS UP HERE!" I shouted at the bane of my existence.

"WHY SHOULD I TOMB ROBBER!?" The pharoah shouted back at me.

"YOU SHOULD BECAUSE I'LL USE SHADOW MAGIC ON YOUR HIKARI IF YOU DON'T!" I shouted at him. We all heard a frantic running up the stairs, then a fall then a muffled voice going ow.

"Yami! Are you ok?" Yuugi asked.

"Yeah I'm fine. Let me get up." The pharoah said.

"Yuugi what kind of game are we playing?" Ryou asked the midget.

"We're going to play Mario Kart: Double Dash. Did you see that cube like console with all the cords?" The midget asked us. We nodded.

"What exactly was that thing?" I asked him.

"It's called a Gamecube. It has a two slots for a memory card and four slots for controllers if you press one of the buttons on top of the Gamecube you can lift the thing where you put the disc in. If you press another one of the buttons you can turn it off. Let me put the controllers in and we can play the game." Midget Pharoah said. He plugged the controllers in and we all sat down ready to play.

"I call dibs on Yoshi!" Ryou shouted.

"I'm King Boo." I said.

"I'll be Luigi." Yuugi said.

"I'll be Mario then." Pharoah said.  
As we started to play I noticed that two of us each were on the same car and we were able to hold an item each. I was steering the car and Ryou was using the items at the correct time. Ryou noticed that Pharoah and Midget Pharoah were switching their characters places.

"How do you switch the character's place Yuugi?" Ryou asked Midget Pharoah.

"Press the purple button on the back of your controller." Midget Pharoah replied. Ryou nodded and switched mine and his character's places and we were somehow doing far better than before.

"How in the name of Ra did you manage to increase your skills like that Tomb Robber!?" Pharoah exclaimed.

"My skills only lie in certain areas Pharoah, you of all people should know that by now." I told him as I sent a blue shell thingy to first place which was conveniently the Pharoah and Midget Pharoah.

"RADAMMNIT TOMB ROBBER!" The Pharoah shouted. I just smirked and sent a red shell at a banana split that was on the road. I sent a green shell behind us thus eliminating any tail gaters. Not long though Pharoah's vehicle had sent a blue shell at us.

"Guess whose throat is going to be slit tonight~?" I said in a singsong voice.

"Yami's throat?" My hikari said in an unsure voice.

"Damn straight." I said as I knocked them into the water where they shortly became ice cubes.

"Bakura I got a boost! SWITCH!" Ryou shouted. I nodded and pressed the purple button. Ryou then used the boost which got us far ahead of Pharoah and Midget Pharoah. Ryou and I were desperately trying to make our way across the finish line.

Then they used a golden mushroom and glided past us.

"F-" I began

"Language." Ryou said in an unusally dark tone.

"-iretruck." I finished. We will not lose. Not if I have anything to say about it.

"Come on Yami! We can win this!" Midget Pharoah said. Pharoah nodded and was actually looking like he was concentrating really hard. I bit my lip. Not that I was worried or anything. Ryou and I could easily take down the tri-coloured hair duo.

Ryou and I were close to the finish line so was Pharoah and Midget Pharoah. It was almost the end when...they used a boost.

"Well...fu**" I said.

"Swear jar." Ryou said.

"I am never playing Mario Kart with either of you again you sneaky bastards." I told Pharoah and Midget Pharoah.

"Bye Yuugi. Bye Yami. See you both soon." Ryou said.

"Bye Ryou. Bye Bakura." Midget Pharoah and Pharoah said as we walked down the stairs and back home.

**A/N: I got the idea of this story from discovering Yuugi's name was game in English. That's pretty cool.  
Request what games with what characters or I'll just be turning to Silver Demon Sword for ideas.  
-theindestructablecuestick**


End file.
